L'ultime Révolte
by kyoko-no-yami
Summary: On se trouve en 2687. Des créatures tentent de s'emparer du pouvoir des humains. Lesquels sortiront vainqueur de ce combat? Lemon, Yaoi, SM, squatto et tout c’que vous pouvez imaginer… Classé M pour les chapitres à venir…


**Auteur : Kyoko**

**Titre : l'ultime révolte **

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi… et personne ne le voudrait… **

**Genre : ****Yaoi, lemon, sadomaso, squatto et tout c'que vous pouvez imaginer… Classé M pour les chapitres à venir…**

**Pairing : ... Vous verrez…**

**Note :**** Je tiens à dire que dans cette fic j'ai violé toute lois humanitaire, Cette fic n'est autre qu'une insulte à l'insu de tous ces pauvres personnages qui se sont pris contre leurs gré dans ce massacre. J'adore (pour la plus part) Ces pauvres artistes maltraité si cruellement par mon âme avide de sadisme. Je suis désolé de tous ça, ne m'en voulez point, cette fic est parti d'un délire sans précédant qui ne voulait qu'être partagé. **

**Cœurs sensibles, s'abstenir, vous pourriez en faire des cauchemars. **

**Ne vous offusquez point de ce que vous allez lire, ne prenez tout ceci qu'au 6543658ieme degré…**

**Encore désolé pour tout ça… **

**--**

Nous sommes en Août 2687, Moi et mes amis on s'amuse à terroriser les passants. Vous voyez, avant c'était eux qui nous regardaient de haut, mais maintenant on les a envoyé dans notre trou, celui qu'ils considéraient comme merdier.

Je me présente, je suis l'agent 3487. Je ne me nommerai pas autrement. Je suis plutôt populaire au près de mes semblables. Ma forme est des plus spectaculaire sans parler de ma souplesse légendaire. Oui beaucoup m'envie de ce corps si parfait dégageant une odeur des plus frais. Car oui, même après plusieurs années l'odeur reste impeccable.

Tout ça a commencé il y a plus de 600 ans. Cette guerre entre nous et les humains… Nul n'aurait cru que nous pourrions les terrasser aussi facilement. Ils nous avaient certes trouvé un coin pour nous retrouver, chose qu'ils regrettent amèrement…

Ce sont eux nos créateurs, mais jamais ils ne se sont occupés de nous comme ils s'occupent de leurs enfants. Mais pourtant, nous venons du même intérieur! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est différents qu'il faut nous délaisser! Nous répugnons les humains. Rare sont ceux qui nous aiment. Parfois on en trouve deux ou trois qui veulent bien qu'on se fasse une petite partouze tous ensemble.

- Hey Jo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais??! Mana et Kyo nous attendent pour la partouze..

Ah… Ça c'est Bo… On se connaît depuis… très longtemps. Maintenant vous savez mon vrai nom…

Mana et Kyo… Ce sont de vrais amis. Bien qu'ils soient humains, nous les avons accepté parmi nous. De vraies perles… Et je vous dis pas le plaisir qu'ils nous procurent lors de nos baises torrides..

- Désolé Bo… on a pas le temps.. Il faut qu'on prépare la prochaine attaque… Si c'est pas nous qui le faisons c'est eux qui vont le faire… Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de cacher Mana et Kyo pour pas qu'ils soient blessé lors de la prochaine attaque…

- Rahh… Et moi qui croyais pouvoir me faire plaisir avant d'aller me battre.. KYOO!! MANAA!!

Bon… Les voilà qui arrive… Je sais pas si je vais résister… De toute façon j'ai pas le choix, c'est notre avenir qui en dépend…

- Bo..? Tu nous as appelés?

- Oui… euh… Écoute Mana.. J'suis désolé… Jo veut pas qu'on se la fasse cette partie a 4…

Alors ça, ça m'énerve. Il se sent toujours obligé de tout me mettre sur le dos!! J'y suis pour rien moi si j'ai un territoire à garder!!

- Écoutez, c'est pas que je veux pas…

- Génial alors!!

Et le voilà déjà en train d'enlever son chandail… C'est à croire qu'on arrive pas à les combler… Pourtant on a baisé toute la nuit et ça fait à peine deux heures que la nuit est terminée!

- Non Mana attend… Je peux pas…

Bon me voilà déjà coincé entre lui et Kyo…

- Arrêtez… J'ai pas le temps… On peut se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment…

Et ils me lâchent. C'est toujours comme ça…

- Écoutez, Jo veut que vous alliez vous cacher avec les autres…

Parce que oui évidement, il n'y a pas qu'eux. Il y a aussi Ruki et Aoi, ainsi que Kaoru et Gackt.

- Pas question!! Je laisserai pas ces stupides humains vous anéantir!!

- Mana… T'es un humain…

- Non moi j'suis un travelo, c'est totalement différent..!!

- Et pour Kyo??!

- Ose dire que son sadisme vaut celui des humains…

- En effet…

- On va vous aider à les exterminer..

Ouah.. J'suis pas sûr d'être rassuré du ton de sadisme qu'il y avait dans la voix de Kyo… Bah de toute façon c'est pas comme si ça allait être sur nous qu'il allait tester… Donc on se dirige vers mon bureau. Parce oui, j'ai un bureau. En fait je l'ai volé à mon créateur…

- HEY JO!!

Tient, qui c'est celui-là..?! On dirait Lary… Ah bah, c'est Lary!! Il veut quoi?? Peut-être m'annoncer La fin du monde, Que les humains on trouvé une arme contre laquelle nous ne pourrons rivaliser. Peut-être va-t-il me dire qu'il y a un feu qui ravage les environs, ou encore une inondation qui menace de nous emporter. Peut-être est-ce pour me dire qu'un des nôtres s'est fait enlever. Peut-être…. Ça fait beaucoup de peut-être… Je devrais Peut-être lui demander…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Lary??

- Ehh moi c'est pas Lary. C'est Gary..

Ah c'est vrai… Ils sont jumeaux… J'arrive jamais à les différencier.. Mais qu'importe.. Ils ont le même travail…

- Bon alors tu veux quoi Gary?

- Bah c'est juste pour te dire qu'on a capturé un camarade de ces si gentils humains…

Il est à remarquer le haut taux de sarcasme dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il a parlé de ces « si gentils humains » … Gary est humanophobe (1)... Il comprend pas comment on fait pour aimer se les faire… Il est pas comme Lary… J'vous avoue avoir un petit penchant pour lui… Mais c'est qu'il est bien foutue!! Mouais bon… Je m'égare du sujet là…

- Et qui c'est?

- Ah.. Le chef de la bande…

Bon donc si je comprends bien il est inutile de prévoir une future attaque puisque sans supérieurs les humains sont des incapables. De vraies loques quoi. Quoi qu'il en soit je crois que je vais aller me livrer à une séance de torture avec ce jeune inconnu…

- Ah et au fait, la reine voudrait te voir après ton entretient avec le prisonnier. Et elle a aussi mentionné que tu pouvais le torturer comme tu voulais mais qu'il doit pas mourir…

Ah… Elle me connaît trop ma reine… Oui on a une reine. Elle est énorme. Pas dans le sens obèse, mais plutôt géante. Je me demande bien ce que son géniteur avait mangé pour qu'elle soit comme ça.

- très bien… Kyo, Mana, Bo, J'suis désolé j'vais allé interroger le prisonnier. Je vous laisse libre pour le reste de la journée…

Et je m'en vais. Chez moi. Ouais, Je vais chercher les accessoires nécessaires pour mon petit entretient. Je dois vous admettre que le leader de la bande des humains m'a toujours attiré. Donc maintenant que je l'ai à ma merci…

Alors, Je revêts mon ensemble de cuir, prend un joli fouet ainsi que ma badine que j'ai tant rêvé d'essayer. Oui quoi, c'est pas tout le monde qui veut se soumettre à une de mes séance sado… Donc quand l'occasion se présente, autant en profité !

Bon alors, il doit être à l'endroit habituel… Dans mon cachot. Oui j'ai un cachot à moi. Pas pour moi, j'ai jamais réussi à embarquer personne dans mes trucs de sadomaso, donc on dépose gentiment les prisonniers dans ma cellule pour les faire passer à l'interrogatoire. La reine aime pas que je salisse sa prison. Donc elle me permet de faire l'interrogatoire chez moi. Je l'aime tellement ma reine!!

Bon alors, on descend dans ma chambre insonorisé, c'est que on a les oreilles très sensibles nous, donc on se doit de s'insonoriser. Ahh… Voilà mon prisonnier. Hmm… C'est qu'il me donne des envies enchaîné comme ça… Ah, Ce joli visage si méprisant.

- Salut mon beau…

- Jo… Je savais que c'était toi… Tu me répugnes…

- Die, mon amour, Gardes tes mots doux pour tout à l'heure. Dis moi, dis moi ce que vous avez préparé pour nous anéantir

- jamais j'aurais dû te faire voir le jour…

Et là commence le jeu le plus excitant qui puisse exister. Je prends ma badine, et je le frappe. Pas trop durement. Faudrait pas l'amoché trop tout de suite. Ce serait pas drôle si ça durerait pas.

- tu tu tu!! On répond à mes questions!!

- T'es qu'un connard…

- Garde tes paroles méprisantes pour plus tard, je veux simplement que tu répondes à mes questions. Combien de chefs y a-t-il parmi vous ?

- Et combien y a-t-il de merde dans ton genre hein?

Cela lui mérite un bon coup au visage. J'aime pas quand on me traite de la sorte. Et maintenant il a une jolie coupure qui laisse une goutte de sang s'échapper. Elle roule le long de sa joue. Je vais quand même pas la laisser tombé par terre, la première goutte de son sang… Je vais la lécher. J'aime ce goût. Y'a rien de mieux sur cette terre.

- Die, n'attends pas que je me fâche, je le répète une dernière fois. Combien de chef vous avez?

- Autant qu'il en faut pour vous exterminer.

Un autre coup vint meurtrir son torse cette fois.

- COMBIEN!!?!

Ce coup là lui a fait mal. Mais c'est sans plus.. Habituellement ils doivent être à bout avant de commencer à parler.

Oh mais c'est qu'il vient de me cracher au visage ce sale porc!! Je sors donc le fouet et commence à le frapper. Un coup. Puis deux, suivit d'un autre, et encore quelques coups pour le ronger à sang. J'aime voir la douleur lui déformé le visage. Il est si beau. Ce corps si frêle. Je m'étale sur son dos, là où il a reçu mes coups de butoirs. Je sens sa chair mélangée au sang. J'adore cette sensation. Plus je m'appuis contre lui plus je le sens se crisper sous l'effet de la douleur. C'est qu'en plus j'émets une sorte de radiation qui fait que je peux tuer les humains. Lentement, dans la douleur et l'agonie. On est comme ça les gens de mon espèce. Il retient ses cris. Voilà quelque chose de bien amusant. Combien de temps il tiendra celui-là ? En général Ils tiennent pas plus de deux jours. Mais lui il m'a l'air coriace. J'aime bien. C'est moche quand c'est trop facile.

- Alors, tu veux toujours pas me dire combien vous êtes?

- Tu l'sauras jamais…

Je pourrais m'amuser encore un peu plus. Mais il ne parlera pas. Laissons-le un jour ou deux pourrir dans sa cage. Il faudra pas le laisser trop longtemps pour pas que ses plaies s'infectent trop. Il n'en a que très peu certes, mais les humains sont si sensibles… Je vais resserrer ses liens. Les chaînes le retiennent au mur. La prochaine fois il faudra que je pense à lui enlever ses vêtements. Je prends ensuite mon matériel, et sort du cachot. Je ferme à clé, et le laisse agoniser dans cette chambre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'y retourne…

--

(1) cherchez pas… c'est un mot que j'ai inventé… Il sortira dans le prochain dictionnaire Kyoko en 2687…

**V****oilà le premier chapitre. Il est pas si pire que ça en fait. Le pire reste à venir. Vous vous interrogez sur l'identité de ces créatures hein?! Vous le saurez tôt ou tard. En attendant je continue de délirer sur ce massacre dont vous ignorez encore l'absurdité. Votre mission en attendant le prochain chapitre?? Je sais pas … Peut-être me laisser une review… ( XD l'art de demandé des review..) **


End file.
